Chocolate
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Who will receive Francoise's chocolate? (002003009) Not real spoilers, but beware of the fluff.


**Chocolate.******

- Chang, what're you cooking? It smells great!

Jet sniffed, a smile covering his lips while he sat on the couch. The heavenly aroma impregnated the house, making his stomach grumble with expectation at the thoughts of food.

- Yes Chang. It's really amazing. – said Joe.

Chang seemed pleased at their words.

- Chocolate. And I'm not doing it, Francoise is. – he said, smiling towards the closed door of the kitchen like a proud teacher. – She's been working really hard for this.

The American shared a surprised look with his Japanese friend while the cook went out of the living room. Earlier that day, their French comrade had refused to go shopping with them although it was Valentine's Day which she dearly adored, claiming to have something very importantto do. It wasn't like Francoise being secretive at all, so of course they both have been worried. It hadn't helped when GB, joking, had said that maybe their little girl was meeting a handsome stranger while there wasn't any over protective older brother to be jealous.

That had stopped him and the Japanese from having any real fun. Joe instead seemed down, and he was aching for having a go towards this smartass, whoever he was. He had calmed himself somewhat to the fact that Francoise didn't like him, and he had even come to cheer the little progress that the ever so shy Joe had with the girl.

Cheering his friend was one thing. Now he almost never go jealous of Francoise or of Joe (Almost, and if they kept the mush for when they were alone, even better). Having a stupid bastard who probably didn't even know the great woman Francoise was? Not a chance in hell.

- Chocolate, chocolate… why is she doing chocolate anyway? – he muttered, frowning and crossing his arms, glaring at the door.

- It is Valentine's Day. – said Joe with a sigh. – In Japan it is the girls that give homemade chocolate to the boy they like, so it figures…

Jet snorted, mentally giving this John Doe a piece of his mind.

- So the boy doesn't buy flowers and cards? That's cheap. – he said. Then, while seeing his friend, he frowned a little, curious. – And if the boy's gay he can't give chocolates?

- Well… I'm not really sure… - to his complete surprise, Joe blushed a little bit under his stare, not quite meeting his eyes.

- Yes, he can. – the two cyborgs turned towards the kitchen where Francoise was coming out, her apron dirty with brown spots, some lingering in her face and near her mouth.

The only one of them that could beat the girl's sweet tooth was of course Chang.

- It's not nice to be hearing to conversations of your friends, Francoise. – he said with a smile towards the young woman that was carrying a box in her hands.

She smiled, blushing slightly but apparently not at all sorry she gave Joe the box, their eyes holding each other for what seemed forever.

Of course, the chocolate was for Joe. Mentally he sighed. Joe was better than a John Doe, of course, but still, while seeing them, he ached a little bit. He should probably stop being in the middle because third wheels were never nice. He was just raising when the female cyborg turned towards him, gifting him with the smile that usually she only had for Joe.

- I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry. But I don't think that something like that should stop the boy from giving his dear one chocolate. – said the blonde woman, smiling sweetly while also giving him a nicely wrapped box.

For once, Jet didn't know what to say, appropriate or not. There was just something in Francoise's eyes that just stopped every working part of him. Giggling softly, the French young girl went back to the kitchen. He kept on staring and, when he was able to tear his eyes away towards Joe, his friend had the same awed face that he had.

When their eyes met, they both turned their heads. Jet suddenly felt strangely warm. He looked towards the box on his hand and, after clearing his throat, asked:

- So… what do you do if you receive chocolates in Japan?

Joe also cleared his throat.

- You wait for White Day and if the girl you liked gave you chocolate, you gift her with something white.

Something white, huh? Jet grinned a little bit, Joe smiling at him slightly. They would have to plot about something white to fit the girl.


End file.
